A night to remember
by Lotto95
Summary: Prompt 5 for bisexual Regina Mills week - favourite m/f pairing The time Regina seduces Prince Charming, and gets a much better night than she bargained for.


**A/N: NSFW**

Bisexual Regina Mills week prompt five - favourite m/f pairing. This is basically just Evil Charming smut! And it's the first time I've written a m/f pairing!

 **Please note, it's set under the curse so it could be considered dubious consent as David doesn't have his memories. If that bothers you, don't read. It is otherwise consensual.**

Enjoy!

* * *

An evil laugh could be heard throughout the entire streets of Storybrooke. She laughed louder, eyes taking on a manic quality as the startled looks flickered between them. The only thing which kept her grounded was her son, but he wasn't here. She looked to Snow again, her wide oh so fake innocent eyes unable to look anywhere but at the woman who had taken it all.

"Please tell me…" Snow's quiet voice trailed off, eyes flickering to her husband then back to Regina. She laughed again, walked to David and placed a hand on his arm. He shook it off, jaw tight and eyes ablaze.

"I didn't…I didn't know," he said, turning to his wife and pleading with everything he had. That didn't stop him from glancing towards Regina and swallowing at the memories. He shuddered and pushed down on the images it provoked.

Regina couldn't help the brilliant white smile their looks produced. No doubt that good for nothing's heart was shattering, but it still wasn't enough to compensate for what she had done all those years ago. "And it was fabulous," she said, pleasantly surprised that her words for once, were true.

 _She was bored. Her son had pushed her away in favour of the blonde woman who'd entered his life five minutes ago, and her bed mate was gone. Which might have been her own doing…but that was beside the point. He had been getting closer to the woman who could take everything from her, and she wasn't prepared to let that happen._

 _The longer she was here, the more the curse weakened. As much as Regina would like to get rid of her and save herself the hassle of the curse breaking, that didn't appear to be an option and there was one last thing she was willing to do to get her revenge._

 _It was exactly how she'd come to be in her study stood opposite the charming nobody. She couldn't deny he was attractive and found herself wondering how someone like Snow White had managed to marry the man. No matter, she presumed he would be decent in bed and it had been weeks since she'd had someone visit her bedroom._

 _"It must be hard," she said, as much sincerity to her voice as she could manage. "To have lost all of those memories and be expected to go back to a life you can't remember." Regina leant back against her desk, brought the tumbler up to her lips with a smirk and pushed out her chest. The blue dress which showed off her legs and cleavage nicely had been a great choice._

 _David gulped, eyes searching out the cleavage before he made contact with Regina's eyes. "It feels like I'm living in a dream," he said and took a sip of his whisky from where he sat on the leather couch. "I feel as if I have something…missing, but I don't know what that is."_

 _"Have you tried searching for it?" Regina said, red painted lips spreading in what she thought was a sexy smirk. She placed the tumbler on the desk then pushed from it, running her hands through the short hair she had come to love. It suited her and she looked damned good if she said so herself._

 _"No," he said, hands pushing on the couch so it squeaked as he pulled himself away from the woman. "I have no idea what I'm supposed to be searching for."_

 _Regina let out a soft hum, then sat down next to the man wearing plain jeans and a shirt. Her tongue ran the length of her lower lip whilst she squeezed just above his knee._

 _"And what exactly is it that you want?"_

 _"No one's asked me that." His hand went to the back of his neck and he chuckled nervously. Regina grinned internally, stroking her fingers along the inside of his thigh. He cleared his throat, looked down to the offending hand then attempted to shake his head. "Regina."_

 _"Yes?" She moved her hand a little higher, testing the waters. She knew he found her attractive, from the way his eyes wouldn't leave her ass as she'd swayed her hips to lead him to the study and how he could barely keep his eyes away from her cleavage._

 _"I don't know if this is a good idea."_

 _"I'm going to be straight with you," she said, flinging one leg over the other to display the insides of her bare thighs. She twisted to face him and clasped both hands over her raised knee. "I find you very attractive, dear, and I would very much like to take things further. But…if you're not interested…" she lifted her hands as if to surrender, hoping that her 'sincerity' could win him over. She smiled at him softly._

 _He gulped, before giving her a tight smile. "I can't say you're not…attractive, but…"_

 _"But?" Regina said, eyebrow arching then laughing with a gentle yet husky quality. "Hey, it can just be a night of fun. No strings attached." Her voice and even word choices were foreign, but she wanted this to work. Now she had the idea planted into her mind, it was no longer solely for the purpose of revenge._

 _"I could use a night of fun." He very tentatively placed his hand on top of Regina's thigh then squeezed._

 _Regina bit her lip and took a moment to decide how to proceed. She didn't want him to stay the night, not wanting his sweaty body pressed to hers as they slept. With an air of confidence, she placed her fingers around the edge of his tumbler then removed it from his possession. Once it was on the coffee table, she stood in her heels in front of the man who's eyes had dilated and were staring right at her._

 _"A night of so much fun," she said and wiggled her hips until her underwear was falling down her tanned legs. She kicked them off, then straddled his lap in one swift motion. His chest heaved, hands falling straight to her hips._

 _All she had to do was grip his face and the next minute his soft lips were pressed against her own, sliding and mushing and a exploring tongue falling into her mouth. On a moan, knees digging into the couch and likely causing an indent into the leather, she gripped one of his hands before moving it to her inner thigh._

 _"Touch me," she whispered, closing her eyes once more to resume the kiss._

 _His fingers danced on her warm skin, moving closer and closer to her throbbing heat. She pushed her hips down before he'd reached where she needed him. He was still teasing whilst she shoved her tongue into his mouth and ran it everywhere she could reach. As much as this was supposed to be a set up, Regina couldn't deny that he felt incredible._

 _He was still being too slow. She grabbed his hand again then pressed it between her legs. "I much prefer it quick and rough," she said, chest heaving to reveal the hidden breasts. He let out a guttural sound before pressing two fingers over the moist heat. Her head tipped back, hips rocking slowly and she let out a soft moan as the tips of his fingers collected her cum, spreading it all over her folds._

 _"Already so wet," he said, more forceful than anything else which had come from his mouth all evening. His other hand went to the back of her neck and he attached his lips to her pulse point. He sucked and easily slid two fingers inside, causing Regina to buck and tip her head to the side._

 _"Fuck me hard."_

 _She grabbed his shoulders to brace herself before riding those fingers as if her life depended on it. Consistent thuds came from their bodies colliding into the couch. Regina buried her face in the crook of his neck, attaching her lips to his skin as her hair tickled his cheek. His large fingers filled and stretched her, but when he tucked his thumb and hit her clit on every thrust, both eyes rolled into the back of her head._

 _"Harder," she demanded, lifting her hips then pushing them back down to match every thrust. His arm strained, wet sounds matching the thuds and constant pants. "There…there," she said, chest having as he hit the perfect spot inside of her. She rode him until she clenched around his fingers. His arm wrapped around her waist, and he mushed their lips together and thrust harder until she let out a loud moan and slumped onto his warm body._

 _"How was that madam mayor?"_

 _He pulled his fingers from inside her, lifting them in front of their faces then opened them to reveal the juices which had stuck between each finger. Regina's eyes dilated, and before thinking she gripped his wrist to direct those fingers to her mouth. With eyes glued to his, she sucked on each one, making sure to wrap her tongue around each finger in turn. Her smirk was huge when she had cleaned them._

 _"Not hard enough," she said, hand coming to rest on the hardened bugle straining his jeans. "Lets see what you can do with this."_

 _He grunted, hips bucking into the hand. "Off," he said, gaining some control as he reached for the zipper of Regina's dress. As much as she loved control, she didn't mind being manhandled on occasion. She pushed from the couch, pulled down the zipper then let her dress fall in a puddle around her ankles._

 _David hummed, eyes raking from the heels, up to her exposed core then the breasts which remained tucked into her bra. He raised his brow suggestively and pulled off his belt. Regina chuckled, removed her bra then stood in all of her naked glory. She was proud of her body, and was pleased to show it off._

 _"Now fuck me," she said, licking her lips and watching him dispose of his clothes. Once his shirt had been flung, his shoes and socks were off and his jeans were being pulled from his ankles, boxers quickly following, he stood and grabbed her hips._

 _Regina grabbed his hardened cock, placed her heels on either side of his legs then gently ran the tip through her folds. After a moment where he sighed, eyes locked onto hers, he grabbed her hips and walked her backwards until she hit the desk._

 _He didn't say another word other than to pick her up, put her down on the hard surface and spread her legs. "You're a sight to be seen," he said, muscles in his chest rising and falling heavily as his eyes glued to her centre._

 _Regina let out a throaty chuckle and wrapped her legs around his waist. "As are you," she said, grabbed his cock before pumping it a few times. His eyes turned predatory, and he yanked her hips until she had to place her elbows beside her body to stop her back colliding with the desk. Wide open for him, he aligned himself with her entrance then squeezed each ass cheek to slowly push into her opening._

 _"Oh god." Regina moaned, head falling back to further expose her hardened nipples as she was slowly filled. David groaned and placed both of his hands beside Regina's body until he was leaning over her._

 _"Ready for a good fuck?" he said, pulling his hips back then slamming so forcefully into her that her body slammed into the desk._

 _"Oh fuck," she said, nails digging into the wood. "Harder."_

 _He began to thrust into her, squelching noises along with a constant thump and skin slapping against skin could be heard with their moans. Regina's neck stretched as her head fell further back, heels floating into the air with the way her legs were spreading as much as they could. David's hands gripped underneath her thighs, lifting until her legs dangled over his shoulders._

 _Regina's eyes squeezed shut as she grabbed onto the edge of the desk, each thrust hitting her g-spot. "Oh fuck…just…fuck me," she said, hips losing all sense of control._

 _His thighs and biceps tensed whilst he continually thrust into her, but the moment Regina felt the need to touch the bundle of nerves which had been throbbing uncontrollably, he let her legs down and pulled out of her quickly._

 _"What are…"_

 _He didn't say anything, just grunted and grabbed onto her hips to spin her around. Regina turned without question, smirking as she pressed both palms into the desk, spreading her heels and pushed her backside out for him. A sound slap filtered into the air as his palm made contact with an ass cheek, then again as he hit the other side._

 _Regina groaned, head falling forwards at the delicious stinging sensation. "Get inside me or I'll…"_

 _His hands claimed her hips, and he entered her before she could finish her sentence. "Aren't you feisty?" he said, as if that wasn't something everyone didn't already know. "If I knew you'd be this good to fuck I'd have done it by now."_

 _He thrust into her from behind, spanked her ass a few more times as it made him twitch deep inside the woman's warm wet core, then circled his arms around her stomach until his palms were full of her breasts. Regina's lip found its way between her teeth, and she let out a small whimper whilst a thumb and forefinger twisted her nipples._

 _"Touch…me," she pleaded, needing a hand to fall between her legs before she did it herself; why bother pleasuring herself when someone was here to do it for her?_

 _He gave them one final squeeze before gipping one hand onto the desk so he could curl his back and mould into Regina, allowing his thrust to go deeper. The other hand went straight between Regina's legs. With sweat glistening all over her skin, Regina's left leg bent upwards as David drew tight circles and pumped into her. She placed her knee onto the desk, heel dangling in the air and opened herself wider for every thrust._

 _Regina moaned and panted and pushed her hips backwards to pull his cock deeper inside, before spiralling and feeling the familiar clench of her walls. The moment she started to spasm, David pumped into her so quickly she was certain her lower back would be glowing. He moaned deeply, unloading himself into Regina then curling over her body._

 _They shook into each other, brown eyes rolling into the back of Regina's head as she came down from her orgasm. His warm breath was on the back of her neck, one hand splayed across her left ass cheek as he remained inside. He pulled out, going limp and gave Regina's ass one more squeeze before her leg fell back to the ground._

 _They were both panting hard as Regina spun around, smirking at him as if she had received more than a couple of orgasms._

Regina's eyes twinkled as she thought back to that night under the curse. Surprisingly, he had been a good fuck and she wiggled her eyebrows at Snow to indicate as much. "At least now I know exactly what you see in him."

David gave his wife a guilty look when she caught his eyes wander the woman's body. He couldn't deny he'd enjoyed the evening, not that he would repeat it now he knew where his devotion and love lied. He opened his mouth to remind his wife she'd slept with Whale, but snapped it closed when she gripped onto his wrist.

"Oh…go to hell, Regina," Snow said, then yanked him out of the mansion.

"Gladly," Regina called. "And do remember me, dear Snow, every time he takes you to bed."

That evil laugh returned and could once again be heard by every resident in the town.


End file.
